


Your sister is banging my brother

by Gallavichi



Series: Fiona Gallagher and Iggy Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless - Fandom, Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichi/pseuds/Gallavichi
Summary: Fiona returns to Southside Chicago and finds herself involved with the same family of criminals as her siblings.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher/Iggy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Fiona Gallagher and Iggy Milkovich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Your sister is banging my brother

“You know your sisters banging my brother right?” Mickey asked his husband from where they were cuddled on the couch.

“No, my sisters gay and banging your cousin” Ian replied with a chuckle.

“Not Debbie, dickhead, the one that just came back, the older one” he said rolling his eyes - his husband can be a bit slow at times. 

“Fiona? Iggy or Colin?” Ian asked.

Mickey let out a chuckle “Iggy, think he’s falling for her, keeps talking about her and shit, says that he really likes her” Mickey said, looking into Ian’s eyes for the first time during their conversation, he had his head on Ian’s chest. 

“Well as long as he don’t mess her about, not like she’s had any luck with men in the past, probably won’t last” Ian said, Mickey nodded in agreement, knowing his brother would probably fuck it up at some point or another.

Little did those two know that their next Christmas was about to be chaos. 

————

Christmas was held at the Gallaghers house - since everyone practically lived there and it was a lot brighter and happier than the Milkovich house. 

You had Fiona and Iggy who no one thought would actually be good for each other, Lip and Mandy who had their 2 year old son Freddie, Ian and Mickey who were either loved up or at each other’s throats and disagreeing, then there was Debbie and Sandy with Franny who was nearly 5, Carl, Liam and Frank who slept for the whole of Christmas Day - only waking up to get a few beers before collapsing in the snow for a couple more days of sleep. 

“Would you just get off my case, Jesus Ian” Mickey groaned, Mickey was just getting annoyed with Ian and Ian wouldn’t leave him alone, he was being so clingy since he was drinking on his meds and it made him either hyperactive or really bitchy and clingy. 

“You don’t love me” Ian said in a whiny, bitching voice and started walking away slowly.

“Never fucking said that, when the fuck have I said I never loved you Ian? When?” Mickey asked, raising his voice slightly. 

Iggy groaned “shut the fuck up, dicks” from his place with Fiona on the arm chair. “First Christmas without Terry down my throat and you two are at each other’s throats, just stop” he said, mostly with his eyes on his his younger brother, Mandy and Sandy were sat with their significant others watching. 

Ian had since stormed upstairs and probably passed out in bed, Mickey just nodded and took a sip of his beer.

“You are boring” Carl said, sort of enjoying watching the boys argue over stupid things, he found it funny when Ian would drink and piss off Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when talking to Iggy Milkovich’s actor.


End file.
